


not quite phone sex

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will sends hannibal tapes</p>
            </blockquote>





	not quite phone sex

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fever please forgive me

 

 **H** annibal and Will often speak over the phone. They find that they need only their conversation to connect the way they do. It becomes inconvenient to talk every morning and night, as they have fallen into the habit of doing, but they miss the company on nights when they are forced to be alone, without a voice on the line.

Will starts to talk for both of them and sends Hannibal little tapes in the mail. Hannibal listens to them alone with his headphones by the fire, this makes the whole affair accidentally...intimate. Will's voice is more consuming and closer than decency would ever allow were the two men actually in a room together.

 He can hear Will breathing. His soft, dark laugh flutters against whatever instrument he used to record it, captured there forever played over and over and promised to Hannibal alone.

Hannibal can hear him swallow reflexively, if he turn the volume up and listens keenly, Hannibal thinks he can even hear Will think.

Hannibal does not record a reply. He thinks it would break the spell. Will would feel ashamed, where he to know how privately listening to his friends voice feels like reading a racy novel.  

Will records himself killing Randall. Hannibal is excited as he listens to Will's groans and pants of exertion. The wet, meat packing sounds of fists against flesh make Hannibal's fingers twitch.

Will's next tape is sexually explicit. Hannibal listens to it carefully. Will says he is alone, and bored. He laughs, embarrassed, confessing that he has no other reason to be doing "what he's about to do" other than boredom. 

"I, hm, I've been drinking. You were a doctor, a medical doctor. I have, this problem."

Hannibal can hear Will's breath become open and easy. He can hear fabric rustling and a deep, resigned sigh.

"Since I got out of the hospital I am, well, I've been desperate to fuck someone, anyone."

Hannibal sips from the glass in his hand.

"I don't know why I'm telling you. I feel guilty, I guess. I always j-jack off, right after I hang up, on a night, after we talk. I don't know why."

There are more sounds of friction. Hannibal supposes, from the nature of the sounds, that Will is stimulating himself through his trousers.

"D-do you listen to these at night? Or during your lunch break at work? I-I wish we could talk about it."

More rustling, the whooshing sound of a body hitting a bed.

"Doctor Lecter, are you still lissstening?" He swallows. "I know you got my last tape. I wanted you to hear how- how much I enjoyed it. I got - Intimate," he stresses the word, "with Randall."

Hannibal hears the teeth of a zip and predicts the groan that floods his ears before it comes.

"Fuck, I ,I must be a sad, desperate man to be doing this, huh?"

Hannibal smiles.

"You, you're, are you sad, Doctor Lecter?"

Will's breathing intensifies and there is a long, very male sounding moan of pleasure.

"It doesn't matter. Sshit, I can't send this." 

More rustling then quick, rhythmic movements.

"Hnn, nn."

There are deep breaths that escape with a vocal edge. Whispers of words Hannibal cannot make out, as though Will's lips are making shapes and not being fed sound.

"Oh, ff-uck." 

Is the last voice he hears before what is, quite obviously, Will's loud, intoxicated orgasm.

Hannibal feels as though he's been privy to a dress rehearsal. As though this performance was not ready or rather, the performer was not.

"Nnnh..."

More heavy, lazy breaths.

"I gotta throw this ou-"

\----The tape ends.

 

 


End file.
